Finn (Star Wars)
|-|Finn= |-|FN-2187= Summary Finn, formally known as Stormtrooper FN-2187 of the First Order, is a force-sensitive human who is one of the main characters of the new Star Wars Trilogy; debuting in the Seventh episode, The Force Awakens. A human male stormtrooper who was part of the First Order, Finn was someone that was expected to be of an ideal First Order trooper. One day after losing one of his friends and seeing the deaths of an entire village caused by the First Order themselves, changed his life forever. Deciding to do what is right, Finn got resistance member Poe Dameron out of captivity and together escaped to the desert planet of Jakku, where he met resistance droid BB-8 and a female scavenger by the name of Rey. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with blasters Name: Finn (not actual name, was given this by Poe Dameron), FN-2187 (His Stormtrooper Name), Eight-Seven (by his former, fellow comrades) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 23 Classification: Former Stormtrooper of the First Order, member of the Resistance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, Trained solder, Had been trained in hand-to-hand combat, Highly trained marksmen (Was noted by Captain Phasma after his training session to have "a high kill rate" due to hitting 35 out of 36 targets after only firing his weapon thirty-six times), masterful baton/staff wielder and competent swordsman Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought evenly against Phasma in melee combat. Shattered a large section of Phasma's helmet with a single blow while wielding a baton; said helmet being made of a material which can cause heavy blaster pistol shots to outright bounce off). Small Building level with blasters (The standard-issue F-11D blaster rifles of the First Order Stormtroopers pack similar firepower to the E-11 and DC-15S on which they are based. The EL-16 used by Finn and others of the Resistance, being a heavy blaster rifle, is even more powerful. Finn also uses the Resistance standard Glie-44, which is a military-grade heavy blaster pistol and is thus this powerful) Speed: Unknown (Has dodged blaster fire, kept up with Kylo Ren in battle despite being a non-Force user) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Matched Phasma in a clash with blunt melee weapons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Although knocked down, he was uninjured from a blow to the mid-section by FN-2199, who is his near physical equal, wielding a Z-6 riot control baton; a blow from Finn himself wielding the same type of weapon being strong enough to shatter armour plating strong enough to repel heavy blaster pistol fire) Stamina: Likely Peak Human (Being trained ruthlessly since childhood and one of the best soldiers produced by the First Order, likely overall as resilient as the likes of Phasma herself) Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber and batons, tens of metres with blaster pistols, hundreds of meters with blaster rifles. Standard Equipment: Had an F-11D blaster rifle when he was part of the First Order. Later switched to the EL-16 blaster rifle and Glie-44 blaster pistol, which are commonly used by the Resistance. Intelligence: As a Stormtrooper, Finn was renown for having consistent top scores during his training, to the point of being deemed as an example to other soldiers on what a Stormtrooper is. After gaining Skywalker's lightsaber, Finn had the ability to wield it in combat with decent skill despite having no training beforehand with one, as he was able to combat against a Stormtrooper wielding a riot baton, and later use it to fight against the more experienced and Force wielding user Kylo Ren himself. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Finn's Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jango Fett (Star Wars) Jango Fett's Profile (Finn was given all of his equipment, including the Skywalker Lightsaber. Jango Fett's High 8-C weaponry was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Traitors Category:Tier 9